


Cuddling -Hulkeye

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hulkeye - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5690575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Clint cuddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddling -Hulkeye

Bruce and Clint were inseparable after a battle.   
They just had to be together.   
Physically as well as emotionally.   
Clint was good at bringing Bruce down from an adrenaline high.  
So they always cuddle on the couch.  
It gave Bruce time to calm down,   
And also assess Clint's injuries.   
They also cuddled a lot in bed.  
And on the couch while watching television.   
Both were touch starved,  
So now they can't get enough.


End file.
